The Dead Deal
by DrRaid
Summary: He only comes out once every decade to feed. The lives of four people devoured by fate.


_The Dead Deal_

The stink of cheap booze tainted the smog choked air in the alley where Kenya calls home. With a new bottle of liquid spirits he was full of drunken vigor, and an unsteady stagger in his step. Suddenly, a tall young man rushed passed him, almost knocking him to the ground. "Hey watch 'were you're goin' ya bloody bum!" Kenya shouted in a drunken slur as he caught his balance on a near by wall. The man turned his head only slightly and mumbled something just within earshot of Kenya,

"Much too bitter, yeah," he heard the man say "Life has made this one too bitter, too tough to chew. This won't do."

With that the strange tall man walked off further into the alley and was soon out of sight.

"What the bloody hell?!" Kenya shouted. His thoughts soon wandered over towards his liquid gold, as he lifted his hand to drink, his drunken hope was shattered as he stared in distain at his broken bottle. Kenya threw what was left of his prize to the ground in a drunken rage, swearing beneath his breath, all the while, and went off after the man who had ruined his happy mood.

The light blue eyes of Joseph darted back and forth nervously as he scanned the alley for any sight of movement. His hands shook feverishly as he clutched his Darkest Hour tickets with a hard grip. His mind raced over the recent events of his favorite band in concert that had his heart pounding. Still high from the experience, Joseph had visited his favorite music shop, and to his surprise the band had gone there after the show as well. But the experience was now gone and his star studding encounter seemed like only a dream.

Suddenly the sound of glass smashing and what sounded like a bar fight unnerved Joseph from his dream like state. A wave of profanity echoed in the alleyway, but Joseph only dismiss the little bar fight. He stood there dead in his tracks and scanned the alley. His nervous habits increased as he caught sight of a tall man walking towards him, talking smoothly as he walked. "Excuse me, are you talking to me?" Joseph mumbles, unsure whether the man did or not. The nervousness was obvious in his voice.

ORDER UP! Dishes clattered and mindless chatter filled the diner where Damian Creed worked as a part time waitress. Her mind throbbed with the countless orders and complaints of her customers. Her skin began to crawl as a pair of little punks decided to hardcore stare at her. Obviously wanting alittle action his way. Her head ached worse with annoyance. With a huff, she decided it was break time wanting a cigarette after rush hour.

"Hey Benny, got a cigg I could bum?" She asked hopefully as Benny fished one out.

"Yea, girl. You look like you could use one. Just don't take too long now." As he finished ringing the bell for an order, handing her a Paul Mall and waved her off with a slight grin.

"Ah you're the best mate!" Damian said. She went out the back door into the alley, lighting the cigarette dangling from her lips. With a deep drag she let out a sigh of sweet relief. She exhaled slowly with smoke coming from her nose.

"Hmm I think I know a better way to take the edge off, babe." A voice came from behind her. She jumped in surprise causing her to drop the lit cigarette. She quickly swiped the cigarette off the ground. "Beat it, you git. I don't have time for your bloody bullock." She snapped. But when she looked up nobody was there.

"I like this one." the deep voice spoke. "Make this interesting, sweetheart. I hate boring meals." He chuckled softly.

Damian heard heavy breathing and then a rattling sound. Two metal poles rolled towards her from the darkest area of the alley.

"Nightsticks? What?" Damian said to herself as she bent to up the weapons, two glowing red eyes appeared before her.

_(_earlier with Joseph)

"I asked if you're looking for a little deal, yeah?" Ari's voice was gravely, an aftereffect of not eating for abit he guessed. The slender young man before him seemed more like a sample then a meal he had been looking for, but it would have to do.

"Sure," said the young man, not knowing he was inviting death to dinner. It's been awhile, been tryin' to go clean but I think I can treat myself alittle this one time." He lamely tries to excuse himself. Ari chuckled to himself as he watched the pitiful human nervously fidget with his watch.

Ari seemed as if he was reaching into his pocket as Joseph reached into his, pulling out his wallet. Distracting him from Ari's sudden movements. Ari suddenly grabbed Joseph by the collar of his crisp polo and slammed him against the alley wall. Air left Joseph's lungs from the sudden impact of the attack. Before him was Ari grinning wickedly as he licked his lips.

"Get off me, man. T- this ain't cool." Joseph panicked as Ari stared down at the human. When Ari didn't rely to his plea, Joseph began to struggle in Ari's grip. Desperately trying to get away psychotic man who has him in a death grip. Sweat dripped down Joseph's face in pure fear. "Come on, man. Let me go. I'll give you anything you want, just let me go." He begged.

Ari barked out a laugh as he attacked Joseph's throat. Taking a bite out of his flesh. Blood gushed from the boy's throat, splattering all over the alley way. Ari hungrily licked the blood away that had splattered on his face. There he feasted himself on the pitiful human. Enjoying the screams that the human let in pure terror as his throat was being ripped apart. Slowly the screams of Joseph faded out and all movement had stopped. Ari pulled away with a sigh, blood dripped from his mouth. He stared into Joseph's lifeless eyes and dropped him with a snort.

"Pathetic human wasn't even a decent snack." Ari growled. Licking away the stray blood and began to look for another meal.

Gasping for air, Kenya couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. That strange tall man had murdered that boy.

He began shaking, his throat suddenly became tight and his mouth dried. Kenya edged his way from the corner of the wall and took off running as fast as he could. Away from the disturbing scene he had witnessed and the crazed psychopath standing in front of the corpse.

Damian jerked backwards in surprise. "What the hell are you?!" she yelled at the pair of glowing eyes. The nightsticks felt heavy as she clutched them painfully tight into fists. The hairs on the back of her neck stood erect. And an icy chill ran down her spine as the air around her grew hot.

Ari watched as the girl from the diner come out of the back door yelling something as she lit cigarette from her lips with fire from her hand. He was about to resume eating when he caught a whiff of something sweet. He twitched his nose as the smell grew stronger. The smell was coming from the human girl from the diner. Ari became giddy over the smell of sweet. Then all of a sudden, an incising idea flashed through the wereman's thoughts. A wicked smile crossed his blood stained lips.

Suddenly those glowing eyes moved closer. Slowly a naked man covered in blood stepped out of the shadows into the light. Damian's eyes widen in surprised as she watched the fresh blood drip down his jaw. The man then gave her a bloody smile. "Who are you?!" she gasped. Her face drained of color. The man watched her reaction in delight.

"Well this one smells absolutely delectable, yeah." Ari mumbled as he watched Damian with the grace of a predator. With that he stepped towards her.

Damian started to panic. This freak was coming towards her, and she was frozen to her stop. As he stepped towards her, her hands gripped the side handles of the nightsticks and raised them in front of her. "Back off, you stupid freak!" she growled at the man. The nightsticks held up in defense.

His skin tingled as he stepped closer to her. Ari chuckled in amusement as he watched the human act like she could defend herself from him. He couldn't wait till he had a taste of that sweet appetizing flesh of hers. The sudden urge to see the fear in her eyes as she tries to beg for her life had increased ten fold. And that fear he will have.

Damian glanced to the door then to the man in front of her. The man then opens his arms and the sound of bones cracking echoed through the alley. She watched as the man's ribcage reline itself and his skin stretch. He hunched over as his spine rippled beneath his skin. His face sprouted a snout of gleaming white teeth and his skin turned grey. Then the supposed man stood up to its full height. Staring down at her with eyes of crimson red. A scream let loose from her throat as stared in horror at the creature before her.

"Now come here, my sweet, yeah." Ari snickered. He licked his snout before he pounced on the human.

Damian didn't have time to register what had happened. The creature before her had pounced. Its jaws snapping, hungrily. In reflex her arm lashed out. Somehow she had deflected the creature's attack with the nightstick. But it recovered within seconds and attacked again. She barely deflected Ari's next attack. The power behind the impact caused her to stumble backwards. Damian managed to dodge and deflect Ari's attacks but her luck was running out.

The human tripped over a pile of bricks and fell backwards. A cry left her lips as the sound of metal hit the ground. Ari snickered to himself as he towered over the human. The human's chest heaved up and down as she glared at Ari. He reached down and grabbed her throat. Wrapping his long clawed fingers around her small throat. Her hands reached up, desperately clawing at his hand for release. "The joy I will take in feasting upon your flesh, my delectable human, yeah." Ari groaned in anticipation. His tongue fell from his black muzzle and licked the side of the human's face. The taste of her set his taste buds tingling wildly.

"What is your name, yeah?" he huffed.

Damian looked up at the beast in gut-retching terror. Her hands desperately clawing at his iron grip. She could feel the effect of the lack of air supply. Her breathing became labored and her attempts became pathetic. She didn't reply to the beast's question.

"Ah Damian, yeah. You taste so delicious such a waste, yeah." Ari whispered in a gruff voice. Damian opened her mouth and let loose a bloody curdling scream. Music to Ari's ears.

Ari ripped, the human girl, Damian's head off. Ending her lovely scream. In one hand laid the human, Damian's, head and in the other was her body. Her body gushed blood from the stump of her throat as her limps twitched slightly. Ari looked at the girl's head. Her lifeless eyes turned glossy her skin pale. For a moment Ari would call the human almost pretty. With a twitch of his arm, he crushed the bloody skull in the palm of his hand. Letting the pieces fall between his fingers. Then he turned his attention back to her body. The smell of sweetened blood filled his nose. Ari let an ear shattering howl before hunching over the human Damian's body and devour her flesh.

The next day . . .

Kenya had settled himself in front of a local gas station. Slouching against the front wall taking large swigs out of a brown paper bag that reeked of booze. After letting out a harsh cough his ears had picked up on the news. 'Breaking News reports of two mutilated bodies within the close range. They were discovered early this morning by a Rico's diner employee. No one has identified the two bodies or have any leads on this twisted psychopath. If anyone has any leads to the serial killer, please contact us on the hotline.' Kenya listened in silence. The disturbing memory still fresh in his mind. He let out a sigh and downed another swig.

"They say that there's a guy who roams these streets looking for his next meal every 20 years." A young boy excitingly explained to his buddy. Kenya barked a drunken laugh. The two boys stopped and stared at drunken Kenya.

"You don't know the half of the truth of the man that roams the streets." Kenya laughed in a crazed stupor as he downed the rest of his bottle. Kenya knew that he will be back.


End file.
